


Don't text and craft kids

by ShirinM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirinM/pseuds/ShirinM
Summary: Just a little something about Bruce trying to find the perfect ring for Clark.





	Don't text and craft kids

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short. I Was thinking about making it longer, building a story around the times he trief to find the perfect ring, but I guess this will suffice. If you want me to make it longer just.. tell me.

 

 

Bruce has been searching around the world for a perfect ring. _I'm not a hopeless romantic_ , or at least that's what he tells himself. _I wouldn't normally put so much effort into finding a ring because of something trivial as a proposal._ Or at least that's what he tells himself. _Especially not for Superman_. Ok, that didn't even sound convincing for himself.

 

On every mission and every meeting in a foreign country, in every second of his so called free time, did he search for a ring that could speak for itself. That combined every aspect Bruce loved about Clark. Everything that he wasn't able to put into words. Something that emitted beauty, strength, loyalty, tolerance and kindness. And Love. And trust. All that in a single loop-

 

He cringed. It was still hard to get used to the warm and fuzzy feeling. It was nice. It really was, but even after all this time with Clark it still did not feel like he deserved it. He got lost in these kinds of thoughts while standing in front of a counter with rings. Shaking his head, he exited the Jewelry. If he wasn't going to find a ring, then he'd just have to make one himself. How hard could it be?

 

A day later, he was sitting in the batcave, polishing a ring he crafted all night. He had worked fast and efficient, but the many changes that came to his mind last minute have been exhausting him.

 

 

**Send to: Batdad  
** From: Dick  
[15:23] 

How's crafting going?

  
**Send to: Dick  
** From: Bruce  
[15:24]

Good.

 

 **Send to: Batdad  
** From: Dick  
[15:24]  
  
Wanna show me?

 

 **Send to: Bruce  
** From: Clark  
[15:26]  
  
Are we going to have dinner at your place?

 

**Send to: Clark  
** From: Bruce  
[15:26] 

_photo attachment_

Do you think he'll like it?

 

**Send to: Bruce  
** From: Clark  
[15:27] 

Oh he will.

 

 **Send to: Dick  
** From: Bruce  
[15:30]  
  
Fuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something wrong with my grammar please feel free to tell me.


End file.
